ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Templar
How Templar joined the Tourney Colonel Jan Templar was an experienced soldier of the ISA, who helped defend Vekta against the invading Helghast forces. He enjoyed a strong son-father relationship with General Bradley Vaughton, until Vaughton was killed by the treacherous General Stuart Adams during the space defense platform crisis. Adams had been behind a plot to take control of the SD weapons platforms that were designed to protect Vekta from invasion. After uncovering the conspiracy and averting catastrophe, Templar, a Captain at the time, was regarded by many Vektans as a hero and the ultimate ISA soldier. He continued to defend Vekta from the Helghast, and was instrumental in the planning of the invasion of Helghan. He was promoted to Colonel and lead the invasion force. He was killed on board the cruiser, New Sun, by Colonel Mael Radec, who was looking for the codes of the nuclear weapon Red Dust. He crashed the ship into the source of the Helghast defenses as a final sacrifice to defeat the Helghast. Somehow resurrected by Susano'o before the Tourney, Templar is given instructions to learn of the true purpose of the Tourney. At the Tourney site, he is accosted by an insane monster named Punchinello. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Templar holds the barrel of his M82 Assault Rifle. After the announcer calls his name Templar steps forward to the camera and does two spinning kicks, then aims his gun forward saying "If its a fight they want, it's what they're going to get." Special Moves M82 (Neutral) Templar shoots his M82 assault rifle at the opponent. M80 Missile Launcher (Side) Templar takes out an M80 Missile Launcher and shoots a rocket. Royal Slash (Up) Templar jumps into the air swinging his left arm like a sword. Thunder Punch (Down) Templar hops forward and hammers his fists onto the opponent. M55 Rumbler (Hyper Smash) Templar takes out an M55 Rumbler then unloads its ammo into the opponent, before finishing with a grenade. Fatal Kick Dance (Final Smash) Templar takes a crane-like stance and does a lunge kick. If he hits, he follows by doing a series of eleven kicks, then rapidly kicks his opponents face 10 times, then finishes by jumping and double kicking the opponent's face, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Templar does a sweeping kick, then raises his knee and does two lunging kicks saying "Son of a bitch, no wonder guns can beat unarmed." #Templar cleans the barrel of his M82 and says "Guess I'm buyin' tonight." #Templar runs a thumb on his mouth, then does a shoulder push and says "This one's done for." On-Scren Appearance Templar jumps off a motorbike and says "Pitting fists against guns is a bad idea." Trivia *Templar's rival is a villain from the Moleville Mines, Punchinello. *Jan Templar shares his Japanese voice actor with Legolas, Muneakira Yagyu, Loki and Stalchampion. *Jan Templar shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hakoda, Phoenix Wright, Yue Jin and Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits). *Jan Templar shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Prince Alexander Nevsky, Balder, Sandshrew and Xigbar. *Templar's select pose resembles Magoichi's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Killzone characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters